pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Seikamater
Seikamater (SAY-ka-MA-tur), referred to in-game as The Seikamater, is a dual-type / Legendary Pokémon of the Tandor region. She is said to be the queen of all Smore, Sponee, and Tricwe in the region. There is only one wild Seikamater, and she is found in the Deepest Anthell. The player has to fight her in order to save Tiko, and she cannot be captured in the wild during the story. However, the player is able to create another Seikamater by achieving level 45 or higher with a female Smore, Sponee, or Tricwe while holding the Royal Jelly, making it the only Legendary obtainable by evolution at the time of its creation. Pokédex entry Biology Seikamater is a gigantic insect Pokémon that resembles a combination of a moth, dragonfly, ant, and bee. Her head has six eyes and red antennae with yellow fluff. Her body is a dark brown color, with hair on each section that is red, yellow, and blue. She has three sets of dragonfly-like wings on her back, and six legs. She has a massive abdomen where she stores the eggs she will lay that will hatch into the next generation of Smore, Sponee, and Tricwe. Seikamater is a female-only Pokémon, and although she has no true male counterpart, she is closely related to Firoke, Sponaree and Harylect, being a branched evolution of all three. Seikamater is the incredibly powerful queen of the Anthell. She shares a hivemind with all of the other bug Pokémon in Tandor. Her attacks are devastatingly powerful. Seikamater only awakens once every few years to mate and lay thousands of eggs all at once. When she does awaken, the Anthell becomes a dangerous place as the workers go into overdrive collecting food to prepare her for the brood. She commands the hivemind and is able to control all bugs with her will. Seikamater dwells in the Deepest Anthell and never leaves. Her workers bring food to her. Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up Via a prior evolution |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20|'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10|'}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15}} |Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10}} |Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25}} |Flash|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Incinerate|Fire|Special|60|100|15}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rain Dance|Water|Status|—|—|5}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|'}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Spider Web|Bug|Status|—|—|10}} |Sticky Web|Bug|Status|–|–|20}} |String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40}} |Struggle Bug|Bug|Special|50|100|20|'}} |Tail Glow|Bug|Status|–||20}} |Taunt|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Thunder Shock|Electric|Special|40|100|30}} |Torment|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20|'}} |Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25}} |Wild Charge|Electric|Physical|90|100|15}} By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring }} }} }} }} }} }} Evolution '''Smore' | no2 = 190 | name2 = Seikamater | image2 = 190.png | type1-2 = Bug | type2-2 = Normal }} Sponee | no2 = 190 | name2 = Seikamater | image2 = 190.png | type1-2 = Bug | type2-2 = Normal }} Tricwe | no2 = 190 | name2 = Seikamater | image2 = 190.png | type1-2 = Bug | type2-2 = Normal }} Sprites Shiny Prior to 1.2 Trivia * As of version 1.2.2, if Seikamater is encountered outside of its normal location during Randomizer Mode, it is able to be caught as with any other Pokémon. The same is true for S51-A. * Prior to (version), Seikamater was one of seven Pokémon introduced in Uranium with animated sprites, the others being Metalynx, Stenowatt, Raptorch, Archilles, Electruxo, and Urayne. *Seikamater has the highest base HP of all Pokémon in Pokémon Uranium. * Thanks to its ability, Seikamater has the most functional STABs at five, for Bug-, Normal-, Fire-, Electric-, and Water-types. *Seikamater is the only Pokémon in Uranium that evolves from its pre-evolution based on gender. **Seikamater is also the only Pokémon that can evolve from more than one different species of Pokémon. **It is also the only legendary Pokémon that evolves from a non-legendary. *Seikamater earns the greatest increase in base stat total of all Pokémon introduced in Pokémon Uranium after evolving, earning 335 points. * Prior to a 1.2.4 minor patch, Seikamater used Vespiquen's cry Design origin Seikamater incorporates elements of many different kinds of insects, including ants, moths, dragonflies, and bees. Her shiny form has the same color palette of Volcarona. Name origin Seikamater is probably a combination Sensei, seika (result in Japanese) and mater ''(latin for mother''). It's also named after Deviantart user Infinipede. Gallery 143.gif|Seikamater Animated Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite